Fiesta Time, Monster Style
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel, Amy, and Amanda have fun with three skeletons who just want dancing partners.


**A story that one of my good friends, newbienovelistRD, inspired me to do after suggesting I watch the movie "The Haunted Pumpkin Of Sleepy Hollow". If you haven't watched that movie, it is a good one.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Amy, and Amanda. "The Haunted Pumpkin Of Sleepy Hollow" belongs to its respective owners, Hotel Transylvania belongs to Sony Animation and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Fiesta Time, Monster Style**

Rachel held up the dress she had just finished and smiled. After a few days of working with the sewing machine Rook had gotten her for her birthday, she had dresses ready for all her sisters and her nieces. She now had to work on the suits for her brothers and nephews. Amy came in.

"Hi, Rachel," she said and saw the dresses. "Are these costumes you're making?"

"Not quite," said Rachel. "They're fiesta dresses, for Dia De Los Muertos."

"Day Of The Dead?" Amy asked. "I remember you said that lady was having that celebration soon."

Rachel nodded. "Yup!" she said. "She invited all of us to come."

"Cool," said the younger girl as she noticed on with her name on it and went to try it on. It fit perfectly. "It's perfect," she said, coming out and turning around to show Rachel, who smiled.

"Not too loose or too tight?" she asked.

Amy shook her head and her twin sister Amanda came in and Rachel handed her one of the fiesta dresses as she then put the one on she made for herself. The bright colors seemed to really stand out now that they were wearing the dresses.

Rachel then pulled out her transporter and set the coordinates for a familiar place and stood near her sisters and they were all transported to a place that looked like a huge palace. "Girls, welcome to Hotel Transylvania," said Rachel with a grin.

"Whoa," said Amy. "This is so cool."

Amanda was also stunned and Rachel led the way, nearly bumping into Dracula. "Dracula," she said with a smile.

Dracula had been thinking about throwing another party at the hotel when Rachel spoke his name and he jumped in shock, letting out a cry as he transformed into a bat, making Rachel laugh. "You're silly, Drac," she said with a smile as he transformed back wearing a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Grandpa Drac!"

An adorable child with curly red hair tackled Dracula to the ground and giggled happily, making Rachel laugh in amusement before she picked up Dennis. "Oh, Dennis," she said with a smile. "Do you know what your grandpa does when someone scares him like that?"

"Nuh-uh," Dennis said, shaking his head. "What?"

"He likes to…tickle them!" Rachel said overdramatically as she tickled Dennis' stomach and he giggled happily. Dracula stood up and grinned at seeing Rachel tickle Dennis and he joined in, also tickling his grandson, who kept giggling until they stopped and Rachel held Dennis in her arms. "Hey, Drac, I want you to meet two more of my sisters," she said and turned to find Amy and Amanda gone. "Um, where did they go?"

Meanwhile, Amy and Amanda had run off because three skeletons dressed in black outfits that were trimmed with red and gold were chasing them, calling out to them in some language the girls could only guess was Spanish, but they didn't know Spanish.

"Why did Rachel transport us here?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know," said Amy as they looked for a way outside, but were lost.

Rachel, Dracula, and Dennis were looking everywhere. "Do you think they're okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, none of the monsters here will hurt them," said Dracula.

"But do they know that?" asked Dennis innocently.

"I don't think so, not with their pasts," said Rachel as she then saw the Mariachi skeletons come into the lobby and turn to her. The tall one put his trumpet under his arm and walked over to her and bowed before asking a question in Spanish.

To Dracula's amazement, Rachel answered back, although her Spanish was a little rusty, but she understood what the skeleton was saying and turned to the vampire and half-vampire behind her.

"He said he and his companions saw Amy and Amanda in their fiesta dresses I made them and wanted to ask them to dance, but they ran off screaming when they approached them. They feel terrible as they didn't mean to scare my sisters," she said.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the tall skeleton looking hopeful and he asked a question in Spanish that made her blush and she responded gently to him and he nodded his head in agreement, as did the other two. Rachel turned back to Dracula. "He asked me to dance with him and I told him after we find my sisters and they agreed," she said.

"Okay, let's go find them," Dracula agreed.

Just then, Amy and Amanda came crashing down the stairs, landing a bit hard, but were unhurt as they tried to catch their breaths. "Amy! Amanda!" Rachel called out, going up to them and helping them up. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," said Amanda. "There were these weirdly dressed skeletons…,"

She didn't get to finish as the three skeletons she was talking about came up to her and Amy and they both screamed, making the skeletons wince and pull back, looking sad. Dennis went up to the skeletons and tugged on the leg of the tall one, who picked him up, but still looked sad.

"They don't want to hurt you," said Dennis, looking very sad.

Amy and Amanda looked at Rachel, who nodded. "They just wanted to dance with you," she said. "Our fiesta dresses caught their attention and they were simply hoping for dance partners to dance with to their awesome music."

The short skeleton who played the bass went up to Amanda and gently took her hand and bowed politely while looking earnest. She looked at Rachel. "How do I tell him yes?" she asked.

"Nod," said Rachel gently. "They'll understand."

With that, Amanda nodded to him and he smiled and pulled her gently into him into a dancing position while the other skeleton that played the guitar asked Amy to dance. Rachel smiled as she saw Dracula was manipulating the guitar and bass to play while Dennis began blowing the tall skeleton's trumpet, mimicking the notes perfectly while Rachel curtsied to the trumpet player and he bowed to her, taking her hand and dancing with her.

Drac smiled as he watched the three Mariachi players dance with the girls while Dennis continued playing the trumpet just like the tall skeleton had taught him.

Amy looked at Amanda and they looked at Rachel. "Next time, tell us you're going to do this," said Amanda.

Rachel chuckled. "I was actually bringing you two to meet Dracula and Dennis," she admitted. "These three seeing us and chasing you two and asking us to dance with them? I didn't plan that."

The three sisters shared a laugh as their partners led them into traditional fiesta dances for much of the afternoon.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
